


Fugō Keiji Balance: Unlimited Whump

by taelscircus



Category: The Millionaire Detective: Balance: Unlimited, the millionaire detective balance: unlimited, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fire, Hot, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, sick haru katou, sick kanbe daisuke, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: Ch. 1: Haru sick with the FluCh. 2: Diasuke sick with the Flu
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	1. Sick Haru Katou

**Author's Note:**

> Some whump, Some comf, some love between two boys. 
> 
> Talk to me or request more at infectiouswriting.tumblr.com !!

Being sleep deprived wasn’t something new to Haru.

He was used to working long hours, used to the long nights, he was used to all that came with the job. What wasn’t normal were the aches, the congestion, and the most annoying part of it all was the itch at the back of his throat he couldn’t seem to make go away. 

He sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and began to get ready for work. He was rather sluggish for someone who finally got a full eight hours of rest, but he chalks it off as his body not being used to that much sleep. It was just an off day, nothing a glass of water and some medicine can’t fix. Once he was finally done with his morning ritual, he grabbed his keys and headed off to work. 

Once he was at the building Haru pulled himself out of his car and dragged himself into the office. Quietly greeting his coworkers and wincing when his voice cracked. He sighed and took a seat next to Kamei placing his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. He was regretting coming to work already, the noise of all the chit chat around him was beginning to make his head pound and, well, on top of everything else it really didn’t feel too great. 

“Everything alright?” Shinnosuke asked, looking up from his computer and tilting his head a bit to the side,

“Mhm...” Haru hummed in response before slowly adjusting himself to be sitting upright,”Just tired. Nothing out of the normal.” He tells Shinnosuke with a small shrug looking towards the door when he heard it opening and groaning a bit to himself.

Obviously Kambe would be coming to work, Haru told himself. Then he scolded himself for hoping his coworker would no longer be joining them for whatever reason, despite disliking his style of dealing with situations he did get the work done. Still it pissed Haru off to see him just throwing away money and putting people in harm’s way instead of doing what they were trained to do…Maybe in England they were trained differently. Haru had no clue, but nonetheless, he hated it. 

He was pulled out of his own train of thought when he heard his name followed by, “Will you be able to go check it out?”

“Huh?” He asked before sighing, “Yeah, that’s fine.” He says pushing his chair back and standing up, honestly having no clue what he was told to do but not wanting to ask again – At least he had the assumption that Kambe would be going with him. He walked towards the door and stopped watching as Kambe slowly made his way over, which made Haru’s blood boil. Of course, this man thought that he could take all the time in the world when there was a job to get done.

“Are you coming?” He heard a voice ask, pulling him out of his own train of thought…When did Daisuke get ahead of him? He asked himself once he noticed that Daisuke was way ahead of him and waiting,”If not it would be best if you were to go home seeming as you have a fever.”

“I—What?” Haru asked narrowing his eyes looking at Daisuke before he sped up bumping their shoulders when he walked past him, “Let’s go.” He muttered through clenched teeth. 

It wasn’t long until they were on the scene, there wasn’t much going on in—until haru heard a scream and his attention was drawn to the bank where a man was making his way out of there holding a bag of money,

“Hey!” Haru shouted before going after the man. 

It would’ve been easy for him to catch the man if his entire body wasn’t aching. Despite the pain he chased the man anyway and was able to stop him and handcuff him. 

A simple task felt as though it sucked all the energy right out of him. He groaned as he pulled himself back to standing and yanked the man upright with him, “Thanks for the help.” He told Kambe sarcastically. Once they were able to get the man back to the police force all Haru wanted to do was go back home. 

And he could’ve, but he decided against it. He didn’t really have a fever, no way Kambe would be able to gauge that just by looking at him. Them again his whole butler system was a bit freaky and could do more than Haru could even imagine so maybe he was right, that’s when he noticed Daisuke was right in front of him

“Come with me,” Haru gave Daisuke a weird look before giving a small shrug and saying,

“Why?”

“We need to talk.” Haru groaned in response, he really did not feel like going with Daisuke, but something inside him told him to not fight it and just go. So, he got up.

“Lead the way,” He said his expression deadpan. 

For once Daisuke’s slow stride didn’t annoy him. Haru honestly didn’t want to walk any faster than what they were going at, he brought his arm up and stopped walking to cough into his elbow before muttering,” Fuck…” And scowling when he realized that Daisuke had stopped to look at him.

So, he walked faster. Catching up with Daisuke, but what he didn’t expect was the sudden lightheaded feeling that came over him. He stumbled a bit before he blinked slowly and the next thing, he knew he was falling, black spots filled his vision until he didn’t see anything and the world came to a halt.

\---

“Where am I…?” He muttered blinking slowly as he came back to,

“On the couch,” Daisuke said bluntly before continuing, “If you had a fever and were feeling unwell why would you continue to work instead of going home?”

“Well some people don’t have an infinite amount of money,” Haru bit back, wincing when he started to cough, covering his face yet again, “Besides…I enjoy what I do and –”

“You cannot help anyone if you’re blacking out on the job,” Daisuke pointed out with a smug look on his face that Haru despised,

“I suppose you’re right,” Haru said with a small huff, sitting up completely and going to stand before realizing that Daisuke was offering a hand to help him up. He took it and sighed knowing that this would be a long night.


	2. Sick Daisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanbe Daisuke is sick while at work. After nearly passing out Haru decides the best course of action is to help his co-worker out.

“You look like shit.” Haru suddenly stated bluntly as the two of them sat in the car preparing for a stakeout.

“You aren’t too pleasing to the eye either.” Daisuke retorted before coughing into his fist and looking out the window, a small smirk forming on his face, “But unlike some people, I’m willing to admit when I’m unwell.” Haru snarled in response before leaning back in the seat and sighing. 

“Well like you asked me, why would you come to work instead of just staying home?” Daisuke shrugged a bit in response before he dropped the smirk.

“I suppose we do have something in common,” Daisuke then commented and looked over at Haru,” We would both rather work than just stay home ill.”

“Crime doesn’t just stop because you’re sick,” Haru said with a small shrug, “But seriously don’t overwork yourself. I can’t be liable if you die.” Daisuke gave a nod in response before opening the door and stepping out of the car. 

The job was exhausting. It lasted what felt like ages but was most likely closer to being 12 hours. Of course, this was a job the two of them could easily handle on a normal day, but they were slowed down by Daisuke’s constant need to stop to have a coughing fit that made Haru’s throat burn in sympathy. When everything was over it looked as though he would pass out any moment. 

“Kanbe?” Haru asked as he noticed Daisuke’s eyes flutter and within the next few moments, the younger man began to fall back. Haru was quick on his feet rushing to Daisuke’s side and helping stabilize him, “You alright?” He asked and Daisuke slowly nodded in response,

“Just tired.” Daisuke slurred out trying to blink the sleep away, but he had to admit he was exhausted and would rather be anywhere but there. At least he had Haru with him, which helped ease the pain a bit.

“I would’ve never guessed,” Haru said sarcastically before he wrapped an arm firmly around Daisuke’s shoulders and led him back to the car helping him get in, pulling away when their faces got close hitting his head on the door frame of the car. “Shit.” He mumbled rubbing the back of his head as he walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat.

Haru sighed starting the car and setting his hands on the steering wheel, “Is there anything you’d like me to stop and get?” He asked looking over and realizing Daisuke was already asleep. ‘Damn he’s cute when he’s asleep’ he thought to himself before cursing and shaking his head trying to ignore the feelings building up inside of him. 

“Would it be weird to just take him home?” He asked himself as he pulled out his cell phone to give his boss a call informing him of the situation that went down. Once the call was over, he was back to the mental debate of how weird it would be. 

“Maybe if I brought him back to my apartment?” He asked himself aloud, “But I know where he lives. Then again don’t want to freak him out…”

“Who’re you talking to?” He heard a half-asleep (and possibly delirious) Daisuke ask,

“Uh – No one.” He said silently cursing at himself for thinking aloud and realized he could ask, but by the time he looked over his partner was back asleep, and he sighed to himself, “My place it is.” He concluded knowing it would be the fastest plus he had the key to get inside. 

“Kanbe—” Haru whispered gently shaking Daisuke’s arm rousing him from his slumber. He slowly blinked in response to Haru before sitting up and asking,

“Where are we?”

“My apartment building. You went to pass out on me. So, I brought you here to rest and make sure you didn’t die on me.”

Daisuke looks at Haru for a moment but doesn’t question him getting out of the car and following Haru up the stairs to his apartment. Observing how everything seemed to be a bit run down and how each stair creaked when he took a step. He wondered how Haru was able to live in these conditions, but he knew Haru was a strong person who could probably easily survive even without a place to stay. He was amazing like that. 

“Gonna come in?” Haru asked as he opened the door, exhaustion from the long day beginning to catch up with him as well. It was a wonder how Daisuke was still walking, the power nap probably helped him, Haru thought to himself. 

Daisuke nodded and walked into the apartment, “This place seems comfortable.” He commented not sure what else to say about the place, a part of him wanting to buy the entire building so he could – He stopped himself from that train of thought, taking a step inside and humming a bit,

“So…There’s only one bed in here,” Haru said, “And the couch is probably too small and hard to be comfortable so I’ll change the sheets on my bed, and you can nap there until you’re well enough to safely go home.” Daisuke just hummed in response, his eyelids beginning to grow heavy once more,

“Thank you.” He said quietly, his voice beginning to give out,

“It’s what I’d hope someone would do for me if I was doing so badly so…Despite disagreeing with your actions it’s the least I can do to keep you safe.” Haru then offered a small smile and Daisuke hummed in response before taking a seat on the couch and staring blankly at the wall ahead of him, as Haru went and changed the sheets before returning and telling Daisuke,

“Follow me.” With that he turned on his heel and made his way into the bedroom, showing Daisuke the freshly made bed, “Go ahead and lay down. I’ll bring some water and medicine then you can just rest until you feel up to going home.” Daisuke just hummed once again in response. Too exhausted to say anything, though he was truly thankful that Haru would go out of his way to do this. But what else did he expect? Haru jumped in front of a car to save citizens, of course, he would do something like this. 

Soon enough Haru returned with what he said he would, setting the water and pill bottle next to Daisuke, ”If you feel up to it you can take something to help your cough, otherwise just rest and I’ll check on you in a few hours.”

“Thank you,” Daisuke said unsure of what else he could say before he laid back and closed his eyes. 

Once Haru was completely sure that Daisuke was well situated in bed he walked into the living room where he then laid down on the couch and closed his eyes for a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk or request something? Comment or leave an ask at infectiouswriting.tumblr.com!


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru felt his heart drop as he realized that Daisuke was still inside of the building. He couldn’t just stand there and not help him. So, he ran towards the building with Shinnosuke shouting for him to come back. Haru stopped turning on his heel to quickly shout back,
> 
> “I can’t just let Kanbe burn down with this building! I’m going in to save him!”

“You ready to go in?” Haru asked as he removed his seatbelt, preparing to get out of the car.

“Mhm.” Daisuke hummed as he stepped out of the car.

“I can’t believe there’s another drug party going on,” Shinnosuke added, and Haru shrugged a bit in response,

“Crimes are everywhere, as the police it’s our job to not stop until justice is served.”

“Nice speech,” Shinnosuke said with a small laugh before the three of them proceeded into the building. The mission wasn’t too difficult the three of them would go inside, gather as much evidence as they could set traps and get the evil doers out of there and make sure justice was served. It sounded a bit complicated in theory, but when set into action it was something Haru knew by heart. 

The mission was going swimmingly, the three of them were in different parts of the room getting different bits and pieces of information from different guests until the room suddenly went silent before the room was filled with screaming and terror. 

“Fire!” Someone shouted as Haru looked over and noticed the growing fire, he grabbed his coworker’s arm and quickly got him out of the building before stopping and leaning against his car trying to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” He mumbled before looking at Shinnosuke,” What happened? Did you see?”

“I think someone realized who we were, so they must’ve lit a cigarette and thrown it onto the carpet – or tipped over one of the candles.”

“That sounds stupid,” Haru said with a sigh before freezing.

Haru felt his heart drop as he realized that Daisuke was still inside of the building. He couldn’t just stand there and not help him. So, he ran towards the building with Shinnosuke shouting for him to come back. Haru stopped turning on his heel to quickly shout back,

“I can’t just let Kanbe burn down with this building! I’m going in to save him!” Haru said and before anyone else could try and stop him he ran into the building, feeling warmth growing all around him. As he got deeper into the building smoke began to pour in everywhere around him. It hot. Hot and heavy. All he could think about was how the smoke hurt his lungs when he breathed in and how it made his eyes burn. 

When in a fire remember to remain low as to avoid as much smoke as possible. 

Haru allowed himself to drop down to the ground, staying as low as possible as he searched for Daisuke, his heart beating faster with every passing second beginning to fear for the worse. He could barely hear anything above the roaring flames

“Kanbe!” He called out and stopped waiting for an answer, but he got none. “Kanbe!” He shouted again feeling his heart rate speed up to the point it felt like it may pump straight out of his chest,” Daisuke! Where are you?” He cried out, squinting his eyes as he stood back up walking to the nearest door.

Place the back of your hand to the door to check for the temperature inside the room you want to enter.

Haru placed his hand on the door for a mere three seconds before removing it and swinging the door open his face getting hit with a blast of smoke and heat.

Hot.

Hot. 

It was way too hot. 

“Daisuke!” He called out a final time beginning to lose hope. Beginning to wonder if he would even find Daisuke or if the search was useless. Maybe Daisuke got out, maybe –

“Katou?” He heard a weak voice from the back of the room and perked up a bit.

He found Daisuke. 

Well, he heard Daisuke but that was enough for a wave of relief to rush over him. 

He squinted his eyes doing his best to see through all the smoke, nearly tripping on some of the pieces of the building that had fallen on the ground, shoving some of the rummage away to get to Daisuke. He took a deep breath in without thinking and was smacked in the face with a harsh coughing fit, “God damn it...” He mumbled to himself, then took the best look he could at Daisuke and realized that he was barely conscious, and his skin appeared to be pale. 

With lack of proper oxygen someone’s skin may go pale to a bluish then to cherry red.

‘Alright…This is fine.’ Haru told himself. As he squatted down next to the shorter man and gathered him up in his arms before proceeding to run towards the exit. He heard the building crashing down all around him as he ran down the staircase towards the main entrance. 

“Medical help over here!” Haru called out as he finally got out of the building and soon enough, he was surrounded by a med team who took Daisuke out of his arms and away. 

“Katou!” He heard Shinnosuke call out,” What were you doing? You could’ve died!”

“Kamei. He could’ve died if I didn’t go in,” Haru calmly said back, before bringing his arm up to cougher his mouth as he began coughing. His head felt as though it was filled with cotton and his heart rate was steadily going back down to a decent rate. 

“But--…You truly are selfless, aren’t you?” He heard Shinnosuke ask before slowly blinking once. Then twice.

Then the world went dark.

\--------

When he woke up next, he was in the hospital all by himself. He sighed, trying to recall the events before he passed out. When nothing more than a blur came to mind, he groaned and laid his head back against the oddly soft pillow. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” He heard a voice which made him jump,

“God damn it, Kamei.” 

“You know what you did was incredibly stupid right,” Shinnosuke asked and Haru did a small shrug in response,

“I just did what I thought was right.”

“Alright, well…I heard that when you’re released Kanbe wants to talk with you,” Shinnosuke stood up and looked back at Haru,” Good luck.”

\--------

“Kanbe.” Haru said as he approached the other man,” What was it you wanted to see me about?”

“Thank you for saving me.” He told Haru, and Haru felt his face heat up as he looked away from Daisuke,

“It was the right thing to do so, of course, it’s what I went with.”

“Even so, how much money do I owe you?”

“Money?” Haru asked,

“Yes?”

“I don’t want your money,” Haru told him.

“Then how will I repay you?”

“Maybe take some of my advice on how to properly be a cop,” Haru said with a small shrug before turning on his heel and walking back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk or request something? Comment or leave an ask at infectiouswriting.tumblr.com!


End file.
